


Danger

by sabbathgoat



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Biting, Body Worship, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Insecurity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Orgasm, Panic Attacks, Partying, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink (sort of), SATD era, Smut, petting, set in the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbathgoat/pseuds/sabbathgoat
Summary: Fuck... he might be screwed.He knew messing around with bandmates ran a weird risk, but... This hadn't been the first time Nikki had wanted to screw with him in bed. He finally turned his head to meet the younger man's eyes once more, which hadn't looked away from his the whole time."Weeeell?" Nikki sang a whisper in his ear.(Or, in which Nikki finds Mick at the party with half a plan and half his mind.)
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx (mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Danger

The release party for Shout at the Devil had taken over nearly four blocks of the street, starting at the Whiskey a Go Go with the end of their hottest concert yet and ending up at Mötley Crüe's infamous apartment. Hundreds of squalors packed their way in to take over the entire fucking building as all its residents either fled the scene or joined in. More so the latter, as each floor was soon a mix of cocaine, sex, and the album blasting on loop. Screams of pleasure, screams of pain, holes being punched in walls, doors ripped away from hinges, mirrors shattering and glass exploding. It all blended into one to the sound of Too Young To Fall In Love playing on someone's stereo.

Three-fourths of the band themselves currently sat at a round table taking turns seeing who could snort the most blow- Tommy in the lead by far. Endless girls cheered them on in a wall of hot arousal and intoxication that surrounded them, ripping their tops off and adding them to the pile taking over the table. Nikki fell off his chair when his manic laughter stole all the strength in his body used to sit up, Tommy laughing at him from above. The drummer's wild hair covered his eyes and stuck to his neck in sweaty strands that were soon blocked from Nikki's view as a chick jumped in his friends lap.

_'Not yet a man, just a punk in the streets.'_

Nikki managed to catch his breath and pull himself up. More than one pair of hands stroked his body, all around his legs, arms, neck, face, pulling at one of his necklaces, and soon he was making out with whichever pair of lips was closest. He tongued the woman for only four seconds before he bit as hard as he could on her bottom lip. An annoyingly high pitched scream erupted from her mouth as she shoved him away, holding her bleeding lip in her hand in utter shock. 

_"Dont fucking bleed on my floor!"_ Nikki shouted over the song, immediately moving on through the crowd in a random direction as he saw her bolt for the kitchen with a red coated chin.

_'I'm too young, I'm too young to fall in love.'_

He shoved shoulders out of his way, panting in the hot air of the room as breathing suddenly became a lot harder to do. Strangers kept bumping into him, hands shoving back, a beer thrown past his head, someone even yanking him by his belt towards a group of girls.

_'I'm too young, much too young.'_

_"Stop it!"_ He hissed, punching the person's face with doped up strength so hard they fell to to the ground. Nikki didn't even feel the pain on his knuckles- just saw the red dripping over them. The small crowd erupted in drunken laughs as if it had been the funniest damn thing they'd seen all night. Nikki stepped over the guy quickly to get to anywhere else but there as rage started taking over the steering wheel in his mind. The party suddenly seemed like a fucking war zone to Nikki. Panic set into his chest as his lungs failed more to inflate, his head spinning and stomach churning. Maybe he was having a bad reaction to the blow, and just needed to wait his shitty high out...

_'I'm too young, too young to fall in love!'_

Mick's guitar riff was suddenly filling his ears over the sound of screaming people, and Nikki whipped around.

"Mick!" He exclaimed in relief, expecting to see his dark haired savior shredding away. Mick would solve everything- remind him how to breathe, take all this buzz killing nausea away, get him feeling good again. But there was no one there that he knew when he turned around- only half naked strangers sweating and puking on his carpet. "Mick?" He cried out, confusion filling his senses.

_'You say our love is like dynamite-'_

It was then he realized that it had just been the song playing on the blasting speakers.

His gut suddenly really didn't feel right, and in a frenzy of trying to remember what the fuck he'd drank that night he panicked again. This time bolting to his guitarist's bedroom door, praying it was unlocked. He hadn't felt this nauseous at a party since he was a teenager, but was pretty sure he hadn't done anything too out of the ordinary that would get him the wrong kinds of fucked up. Maybe the drugs they'd just done had been laced with some extra shit he'd never had before. He should probably go check on Tommy and see if his friend was also experiencing the same chaos Nikki was, but his feet refused to abandon their mission of finding Mick. His favorite old man would know what was wrong; he always did! He was Mick fucking Mars, and Nikki Sixx lov-

 _"Hey Nikki, get over here and get a load of this shit!"_ Nikki tried to turn around and see who the fuck had interrupted his train of thought, but the blurry edges of his vision acted like a wall that distracted him from his sudden rage. He blinked hard a few times as he continued on stumbling through the disgusting crowd that he suddenly wanted out of his face and away from his home. He wished he had the power to just scream at everyone at once to get the fuck out, party's over, he was fucking dying and just wanted his old man to go cry on!

Knock Em Dead started up next as Vince's voice shouted out, and the bass vibrated the entire floor right up into Nikki's burning skeleton.

_'In the heat of the night, you went and blackened my eyes.'_

Whatever muscle controlled the stomach did a backflip in Nikki's guts. Fuck, he was going to puke if he didn't get out of this noise...

_'Well now I'm back, I'm back, I'm back, and I'm coming your way.'_

The walls felt like they were closing in on him. Did someone just tap on his back, or was that a fucking daydream?

_'Well now I'm super charged, might just explode in your face!'_

His feet ran as fast as they could, and he accidentally shoved a girl into the wall as he b-lined full force right into the wooden door of Mick's room.

_'I'm black, I'm black, I'm black, and I'm primed for hate.'_

He tried the handle. It was locked.

_'Knock 'em dead kid-'_

He tried it again.

_'Knock 'em dead-'_

It was still locked.

_'Knock 'em dead kid!'_

He yanked on it with two hands.

_'Knock 'em dead!'_

His head started to spin more, his knees threatening to give out. What the fuck had he snorted back there!?

_'Well it's a TKO, the blade is red kid!'_

_"Mick, let me in!"_ He screamed at the top of his lungs.

_'Knock 'em dead!'_

Nikki wondered if someone had dimmed the lights, or if that was just vision going out.

_'Well knock 'em dead kid!'_

"Whoa, Sixxster, you good dude?" Someone called out to him. Fuck, they had probably been stalking him this whole fucking time, they were the reason he was feeling so horrid all of a sudden, they were going to kill him! Nikki got ready to whip his fist around and smash their teeth in.

_'Knock 'em dead!'_

Had the music gotten louder? He started to turn his head, eyes frantic with a sudden feral rage. He felt like he was cornered and dying, preparing to fight back with his fucking life against whoever was-

Just before he could see who was coming up behind him and finish his incoherent thought, the door he was hanging on whipped open. Nikki lost his grip on the handle, falling forward onto the only clean floor in the house as the door slammed shut behind him.

Nikki tried to find which way was right side up to stand, but could only balance halfway in a dizzy ride of hell. A strong hand on his shoulder gripped his leather jacket, yanking his body up for him.

"What the fuck do you want Nikki!?" Mick was suddenly in his face, hand still holding his half-limp body up as Nikki stared at him. They were almost nose to nose, Mick glaring daggers that could cut. Nikki watched his blue eyes for a few seconds, thinking about how he should have written Looks That Kill about an angry Mick Mars. "Nikki?" Mick grumbled, barely heard over the muffled booming song as the next verse began. His furrowed eyebrows relaxed a bit, confusion taking over the fury flying through his brain.

Nikki kept staring at him while the buzzing ring in his ears finally started dying away. The music wasn't nearly as loud in here past the shut door, and the bassist wondered if Mick had put a sound proofer in. _His own room sure as hell wasn't this quiet._ He blinked, a little too fast, and opened his mouth to apologize. Nothing came out, so he shut it and tried again.

"Breathe Nikki, what the fuck-" Mick grabbed his other shoulder, Nikki's body suddenly unable to keep his legs under himself. The bassist slid to the floor with a grunt, and suddenly realized that no, he wasn't breathing was he?

" _Mmmm_ -" he tried to say Mick's name but it didnt make it past his throat.

"Nikki, look at me, what the hell, just breathe, kid-" Mick whispered, cupping Nikki's face with one hand.

 _"Mmm, nnnn-"_ Nikki struggled again. He could feel his face getting hotter, his cheeks paling as they struggled to find oxygen. Mick gentley took the tightest choker necklace off his throat and grabbed Nikki's wrists to hold his arms above his head against the door.Three seconds went by until Nikki managed half a gasp. That gave him just enough air for a fuller one next, then another. He sucked in strangled breaths through his mouth, coughing violently.

"Shhh, cough it out Nikki..." Mick cooed from above. The look he was giving him would probably seem one of irritation to anyone else, but Nikki could see through his welling tears that his older friend was in fact rather concerned.

Nikki did so against his will, hacking all over his legs as his damn lungs got back to work from their unscheduled break.

" _Mick, I'm s-_ " he tried but choked again.

Mick stood there, holding his arms up for two more minutes until Nikki was finally breathing silently and normally again. The bassist's eyes were closed, head hanging limp in exhaustion. Mick wondered if he was asleep, or maybe dead actually, but the younger man's fingers twitched in his grasp. He let his hands go, bringing his weak arms to his lap.

"You good?" He asked gentley.

" _Yeah_..." Nikki whispered. His voice sounded hoarse as shit, and Mick was glad he wasn't their singer.

"Good... Now. Gonna tell me what the fuck that was all about?" Mick stood, followed slowly by a dizzy bass player.

"I don't know dude... think I forgot to breathe or something?" Nikki wiped his running nose. He could still feel some sort of high riding in the back of his head, but was mostly sober for the first time in hours from his near untimely departure on Mick's floor. His head was pounding in what was probably a migraine in the making, and he still felt like puking his guts out.

"Is that why you almost broke my door down?" Mick grumbled, staring at him intently.

Nikki looked him in the eyes again, and the sight was enough to soften the guitarist up.

"No, I..." Nikki couldn't finish his explanation. He couldn't remember what he had started freaking out about in the first place. The last thing he remembered was doing a line with Tommy, and then flipping the fuck out in front of Mick's door. All he did know for sure was that he had been trying to find his guitarist because he thought he was about to die and wanted to chill the fuck out, and Mick was great at that. "I think someone was trying to kill me. You saved my _life_ , Mickey..." He tried a grin.

Mick stared at him. Nikki tried to pinpoint what emotion was currently displayed on his face, but his eyes had apparently lost that sort of connection with his brain. Either that or Mick was just insanely good at hiding it. The guitarist watched him as Nikki swayed on his feet with feral eyes going in and out of focus as he stared unblinking at him. Mick's hands found his own hips to rest on over his black jeans as he debated what to do next.

Ten Seconds To Love started up next outside. The room vibrated slightly with the bass, then guitar riff. Nikki smirked at the change in pace, so small that Mick almost missed it.

"What do you want?" He asked the younger man gently. He truly had no idea what the fuck to do with his doped out friend at this point. It was obvious Nikki had some sort of panic attack, but Mick didn't know exactly how serious, or how screwed up he'd gotten before he busted in.

"I wanna lay with you, I think?" It came out as a sad question. His bloodshot eyes finally fluttered closed in a screwed up blink. Mick examinined him, and nodded slowly.

"Okay," He agreed, sighing as he ran a hand through his long hair. _So much for hiding from the party_. "But I swear if you attract any fucking animals in here, I'm kicking everyone out."

Nikki grinned wide, all bared teeth, and launched full speed into Mick's neatly made bed. The guitarist groaned, locking the door again on his way over to join him. He carefully lay on top of the covers next to Nikki's sprawled out body, the bassist making an odd growling sound deep in his throat. Mick crossed his arms over his chest, exhaling as he closed his eyes again against a spell of dull back pain.

One minute of stillness went by.

 _"Hey,"_ Nikki whispered.

 _"What?"_ Mick snarled. He couldn't tell if Nikki was coming down from his high or recharging it up, and prayed it wasn't the latter...

Nikki scooted over to rest his face right next to Mick's ear on his pillow, overtop his hair.

"You like this song?"

"What the fuck do you mean, do I like this song? I fucking made it." Mick couldn't help the smirk spreading across his own lips.

Nikki giggled, the guitarist's heart fluttering at the innocent sound.

"No, silly, we all fuckin' made it! Pretty bad ass, isn't it..."

Mick didn't reply. He forced his smile away to hopefully drop a hint that Nikki should too.

 _"Makes me horny..."_ Nikki breathed, his lips suddenly ghosting over Mick's ear. The older man shot his eyes open, heat immediately pooling in his gut.

 _"Nikki."_ He warned sternly.

Nikki listened for a little bit, chucking as he backed off a few inches. He twisted in his position, rolling to his back and carefully lifting a leg to lay it over top both of Mick's. The guitarist closed his eyes again, breathing calmly through his nose as he thought the younger one would pass the fuck out or drift off.

"Mick..."

He thought wrong.

"How high are you?" Mick turned his head a little too quickly to face him.

Nikki had to think for an moment and consult with the ceiling.

" _Hmm_... I don't know. Not as high as I fucking want to be, that's for sure. Sober enough to know that staring at you with this song playing has given me the weirdest, hardest boner in all my life."

Mick froze. Nikki turned his head to face him back, returning his intense gaze. The guitarist saw that his eyes were hooded, but focused much more than earlier. The younger grinned a devilish way, earning him a blushing Mick.

 _"You ever get horny at all, old man?"_ He whispered, reveling in the look he was getting from his guitarist. "I know you do. I know you've fucked some groupies too, you're just too polite to brag about it." He rolled to his side, now much closer to Mick. "And I remember that fucking video of us, where you whipped your dick out on camera... I watch that one sometimes, oh, _God_. That shit is so hot, I always-"

 _"Nikki,"_ Mick gasped to cut him off, his face blushing at a hundred degrees. Nikki licked his bottom lip, drooling between it and his tongue. He chuckled deep and slow, stomach shaking as he did. He laughed a little harder, rolling around for a second on the bed. He shot a hand down to aggressively palm himself over his leather pants that squeaked at the violent tug.

 _"Oh, Mick, I fucking love that video!"_ He landed on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows right next to Mick. "Your dick looked pretty fuckin' big, I bet I could take it."

The eye contact they shared was intense enough to strike a raging hard-on in Micks jeans.

"I'm... I'm not having sex with you when you're high..." Mick struggled to get out, unable to look away from his friends lovestruck stare.

"Okay, one: I'm barely high right now. Two: nice try, but I think you are," Nikki looked down to the bulge in Mick's pants. The older man looked back to the ceiling, praying to whatever gods there were to...

For...

That he would...

 _Hmmm_. For what, exactly? He was horny. Nikki was beyond just horny. Mick had his best friend, one of the sexiest people he knew, begging on his bed. _For him._ Mick thought about it for a moment; his dick was aching now, and he realized that no girl recently had ever gotten him that hard that fast. His pelvis thumped with his heartbeat, toes curling in his shoes.

Fuck... he might be screwed.

He knew messing around with bandmates ran a weird risk, but... This hadn't been the first time Nikki had wanted to fuck with him in bed.

He finally turned his head to meet the younger man's eyes once more, which hadn't looked away from his the whole time. Nikki bent his legs up, feet touching his ass as his hips slowly rubbed against the bed.

 _"Weeeell?"_ Nikki sang a whisper in his ear.

Mick sat up, groaning as silently as he could against the throb in his back, and took his shoes and socks off.

Nikki made a noise of excitement, tearing his huge show boots off at light speed. He chucked them across the room, and immediately squirmed out of his leather pants, jacket, and tanktop. Within thirty seconds he was bare ass naked on Mick's bed, the only clothing left behind being the multiple chains and necklaces hanging from his neck. The amount of small bruises, hickeys, and sex scratches littering the young man's skin was no surprise to Mick.

The older man watched as Nikki bounced to his knees on the mattress eagerly gripping the bedding while waiting almost impatiently as Mick took his time getting his jeans off. He glanced between Nikki's spread legs, and sure enough his erection hung fucking huge, dripping and waiting. His hips were already leisurely rocking in the air.

It made Mick's own dick twitch in anticipation, but he looked away suddenly as a wave of insecurity ran through him. Maybe they shouldn't do this. Just because Mick got a hard on and Nikki wanted to have sex with him, didn't mean it was going to be a beautiful night of satisfying love making. He was old as shit, drunk as fuck, and just remembered that his hips weren't nearly in good enough shape to keep up with Sixx... Nikki wasn't in all the right corners of his mind, so it only made sense that he had sniffed out the weakest soul around to plow for a quick orgasm.

"Fuck, Nikki, maybe this isn't a good idea," he mumbled, gripping his shirt hem with shaking fingers.

Nikki went still at the change in emotion, and Mick could practically feel the smile leave his face.

"What's wrong Mick?" He sounded way too sweet, oh god. _Mick was definitely screwed._

"N-Nothing, just, can we maybe forget it?" He drawled in an uneven gasp.

 _"Hey... Look at me,"_ Nikki whispered. He scooted forward to place a gentle hand on Mick's cheek. He slowly pulled his face over to look him in the eyes, staring at him with nothing but love and affection. Mick still couldn't tell exactly how sober he was. "What's wrong, Mickey?"

That nickname. The way he was looking at him. The soft hand on his cheek, thumb ghosting over his lips. The biggest doe eyes Mick would ever see. It was suddenly Mick's turn for a panic attack that night.

 _"You don't want me, honestly-"_ he whispered. Nikki frowned at him, despair in his gorgeous eyes.

"What? Of course I do. Mick, don't think like that. Come on, you're fucking gorgeous! I'll prove it to you right now!" His voice was sweet like honey, and he sure as hell sounded sober at the moment.

"Come on, Nikki, I'm old as fucking dirt and a goddamned cripple, I can't give you what you want. I'm really sorry if I got you horny and naked, but it would just be a fuckin' disappointment," Mick trailed off as he looked away again at the the floor. Five empty bottles of vodka had collected there. _Fucking pathetic, he was._ His hand rubbed a little too hard at his forehead, just wishing he could disappear for the night.

Nikki didnt say anything for a few moments, and Mick waited for him to get up and leave. He wouldn't be surprised if he got dressed or just walked out the door naked as naked could be. He'd have a pretty girl to stick his dick inside within two seconds flat. A girl that could actually take the roughness he was infamous for.

Mick wasn't expecting, however, a gentle kiss to hit cheek.

"Nikki?" He turned his head cautiously towards the bassist.

Nikki rested his forehead against his guitarist's. He brought his other hand up to pet Mick's knotty hair, fluffing it up idly as he spoke with all the love his heart had ever known.

"I love you, Mick. I know I don't say it a whole lot. And I know no one else does either, but it's true. And if no one else really does love you then I have enough for fuckin' all of them. I'm sorry it took me getting high out of my mind and crashing and burning into your door to finally admit it..."

Mick felt as if he was being torn between two realities- one where Nikki was somehow some way actually in love with him, and another where his bandmate was blitzed out of his useless brain just begging for a quick fuck.

 _"Really?_ " He whispered.

 _"Of course._ You think your old man bones can't please me?" He giggled, pecking his lips softly before pulling away from Mick's face as he sat back on his haunches, legs spread. He brought a hand down to ever so slowly stroke himself, taking his time getting to the tip where he palmed at it. Mick could see his thighs clench slightly at the touch, and thought it over one more time. Nikki was still looking him in the eyes. The only sound between them was the pounding of the song traveling through the walls.

_'Reach down low. Slide it in real slow.'_

Nikki stroked himself again. Mick reached over to grab his nearly empty bottle of Jack, taking one last swig to finish it off.

Fuck it, then.

_'I want to hear your engines roar, before I'm in the door!'_

He pulled his shirt over his head, Nikki chanting out in pleasure.

"See, baby, you're fucking hot!" He exclaimed at the sight of Mick's bare torso. In the older man's opinion, it was the saddest excuse of a chest in the world. Nothing special about it, save for his fucking freckles. But apparently Nikki loved it, whether it be temporarily or not.

He stood from the bed to kick his pants away, then crawled back in on all fours towards his bass player.

 _"Love you,"_ Nikki whispered before Mick stood high on his knees, caging Nikki's legs in. The younger man shuddered, causing Mick's hard dick to twitch. He bent down to meet his lips and let their tongues instantly fight each other as they kissed long and aggressive. It was as if they had been waiting for this moment all fucking year, and finally their pent up arousal and excitement could get the fuck out. Nikki moaned deep into Mick's mouth, gasping and licking at the drool that fell past their lips. He wrapped his arms strongly around Mick's midsection to hold the guitarist so close so hard that Mick felt his back crack. Needy hands pawed at his skin where they scratched smoothly down to his bare ass and sent goosebumps over Mick's flesh. Nikki pulled away for a split second to lick the corner of Mick's mouth, then the other one, before devouring him again.

Mick groped the younger man's thick thighs which earned a nice response as they clenched under his fingers. Nikki sat a little higher on his knees, thrusting forward at nothing again.

 _"Touch me, please,"_ he begged when he pulled away, wiping at his wet mouth then licking the remains off his hand. He released Mick from his hold to lay down on the large bed with legs spread open wide and ready.

 _"Oh, fuck..."_ Mick marveled at the sight. "You ever even done this before?" He kneeled between Nikkis legs, almost right against his ass.

"Can't remember. Doesn't matter though, you'll be the only one that's important," he breathed in a lovesick moan. Mick's heart fluttered- the guy really knew how to flatter someone, he'd give him that.

Mick stuck his index finger between his lips as he stared with a hooded gaze down at him, sucking and rolling as much drool as he could over it.

" _Oooooh_ ," Nikki reached quickly to pull the hand right out of Mick's mouth. He leaned up on one elbow to shove the wet finger between his own lips instead. He sloshed his saliva and tongue over it, guiding it around his mouth while he moved it with his hand. His thumb rubbed circles against Mick's palm as the rest of his nails scratched gently at his skin. Mick played along by softly prodding at the base of his tongue and wiggling it between his flushed lips. Nikki licked from the base to the nail, biting the second knuckle softly as he spit one last time on it before taking in a second one. Then another only seconds after that. And another, until all four of Mick's fingers were teasing the back of his hot throat. Mick's heart raced in his chest faster than it had gone since their last show. The bass player finally released them to breathe, a thick line of spit following Mick's fingers from his lips that eventually fell onto his chest. Mick stroked his own dick quickly with his clean hand once, letting it bob in the air.

"You want me in you, I take it?" Mick swallowed while gazing down at the gorgeous man laid out beneath him. He massaged one of Nikki's knees to prompt him to spread his legs even farther.

"Fuck yeah, then I'll give it to you!" He shifted restlessly in his spot trying to grab any part of Mick that he could. Mick chuckled as he placed his dry hand down calmly on the center of his chest to keep him still. 

_"Easy, baby boy,"_ He breathed. Nikki quivered at the name. "This might fuckin' hurt a little, 'm sorry."

"Hey man, don't fucking apologize, you know I dig that shit," Nikki grinned. If Mick had been a little more sober, he'd think that he looked more like an angry wolf baring it's teeth. The guitarist moaned quietly in response before reaching his wet hand down to meet Nikki's entrance. _"Oh, fuck yeah,"_ Nikki lifted his ass slightly in the air, moving his feet to support himself as his back arched.

"Stay still," Mick giggled.

The song outside ended, and Mick couldn't tell through the rushing blood in his ears what one was next.

 _"I can't, you feel too good!"_ Nikki cried out, tossing his head back as Mick slowly pushed a finger in.

"I'm barely touching you-" Mick tried to keep his focus on what he was doing while being as gentle as possible, holding back a drunken laugh. His other hand moved to firmly grasp Nikki's gorgeous thigh and keep his legs spread wide.

Nikki nearly screamed as a shudder racked through him while Mick stretched him out.

Another finger in, and Nikki just about ripped the bed's comforter with how hard he was yanking on it. Only seconds before a third, and Mick knew he had most definitely done this before. And not long ago.

Not exactly a comfort to him; Mick wasn't too thrilled about having sex with Nikki after the man had already been fucked by someone else that night. But hey- he decided that this would be his chance to make Nikki forget about all the other men he'd been with. He may be older, but he was going to break Nikki in fucking half if it killed him.

 _"'M ready!"_ Nikki gasped. He forced his head up to look at Mick with heaven in his bright eyes. His pale cheeks were flushed bright pink, sweat already collecting in his hair line.

Mick slowly pulled his fingers out and gripped Nikki's ass, lifting him up to rest on his thighs. He groaned in arousal as he too grew impatient and lined himself up, before thrusting carefully into his bass player.

"Oh, _fuck!"_ Nikki moaned loudly, rocking his hips upwards until Mick was buried inside him on the first go. _"Yes, fuck me,"_ He chanted. Mick grinned as he pulled halfway out to thrust in again, still taking it slow. "I don't know what you were so worried about, Mickey, you're fuckin' huge!" Nikki struggled to keep his voice even as he sucked in a breath. He moved his hips with Mick's motions as the guitarist began humping him more evenly.

Mick chuckled deep in his throat, his breath hitching when Nikki tightened around him. He was pretty sure he got stars in his vision, but couldn't find the time to care with the amount of pleasure igniting through him. His legs quivered and slowly began stretching out behind him to gain more leverage as he rammed again and again into his bandmate. Pulling out to the tip, then thrusting back in all the way until the bones of his pelvis jostled against Nikki's. The ends of his long hair that fell over his bare shoulders tickled Nikki's stomach as they swayed back and fourth with the building momentum. The usually dull pain in his hips grew more prominent as he moved harder, holding Nikki's waist up with a grip so tight he knew he'd bruise.

_Good. He didn't want him forgetting._

The music and screaming people behind the walls seemed to pulse with Micks movements, or maybe that was just his frantic heartbeat in his ears- he didn't fucking know.

Nikki's head rolled to the side. His mouth gaped open in hot breaths while drool hung from the corner of his lips. His bright, hooded eyes that were just barely in focus through the extraordinary pleasure stared at Mick's ass to watch it shake with each thrust. He wished his arms were both long and strong enough to reach out towards it and grab it's smooth skin in his hands. He could see Mick's thigh muscles flexing and working as he fucked him faster, the older man's knees leaving the bed slightly as he bent Nikki in a little tighter. Mick was dangerously close to hitting his prostate, so Nikki managed to angle himself upwards just enough and-

Oh, _fuck, there it was._ The bassist suddenly gasped as his lungs ceased to work, the fireworks that went off in his entire body starting in his abdomen lighting him fucking ablaze. The stars he then saw in his vision danced around both in the sky and in his ass as they crawled their way up his spine and took root in his heart. Mick grunted a weird, strangled laugh as he went faster, touching Nikki's prostate over and over and over until Nikki's bottom lip ran red with blood between his teeth.

The bass player howled like a fucking wolf while tossing his head back so far that nearly his entire back arched in the air, his legs wrapping around Mick's waist to pull him harder and faster. The necklaces bounced around on his neck before falling past his shoulders and disappearing into his wild hair. His guitarist obeyed as he went a little harder.

Mick's nicely kept nails scratched Nikki's hips red but weren't long enough to draw blood, much to his disappointment. He tried to dig them in deeper again, just to maybe break the surface enough for a swollen scab, but they still couldn't mark the younger man's flesh. That pissed him off quite a bit. Especially because of the already fading claw marks from someone else. 

Mick bit his lip as his hips moved quicker and quicker, his movements growing more rough as his back and pelvis started to hurt more than feel good. That also pissed him the fuck off.

 _Fuck his old ass body,_ this fucking arthritis that was already drowning out the swirling pleasure of fucking Nikki when they had just gotten started. He went in on Nikki even harder, throwing a hand up to grab the man's shoulder in an iron grip. Nikki apparently liked this, as he laughed out a gasp of pleasure and squirmed under the touch. 

"God damn Mick, you're so fucking good at this, I'm never gonna leave you alone now!" Nikki was starting him in the eyes. Not just staring, he noted- but gazing at him with such a love struck, heartfelt emotion that if anyone didn't know any better they'd think Mick was the love of his fucked up life. Mick suddenly felt like ice had been poured down his back at the sight of Nikki's intoxicated eyes full of arousal and pleasure staring at him like he was made of diamonds. He was looking at Mick's chest, Mick's face, his long hair, naked body, arms, ass, thighs, and most importantly right where his dick smashed deeply into him. Nikki's huge bangs and fluffy hair bounced around from the force as he propped himself up on one elbow to bring his face closer to Mick's. The older man hadn't realized that he had bent the bassist a little more to lean up over him until Nikki placed a hand on his shoulder. Mick thought that it was to just balance himself, but the touch was so gentle, with no unruly pressure at all... Like Nikki just wanted to feel his skin. _"Shit, I fuckin' love you old man..."_ he whispered.

Mick's movements suddenly coasted on the brakes. To say he was shocked at the comment and look Nikki was currently giving him would be just a little bit of an understatement.

 _"Don't call me that..."_ he mumbled. His wild icy eyes bore into Nikki's.

"W-Wait, what?" Nikki blinked a few times as Mick's hips gradually came to a stop. He'd been getting extremely close to his release, and his ass was aching with the lost thrusting of the hard dick still buried inside him. "Call you what?" The look Mick was giving him ignited a little worry in Nikki's chest. He rubbed the man's shoulder down to hold his soft bicep as he kneaded his fingers against it in what he hoped came out as a comforting gesture.

 _"Old man. Don't fucking call me that..."_ Mick wanted to sound angry, because he was and didn't know why which made him even more angry, but it was a pathetic whine.

Nikki stared at him with wide eyes of surprise and sudden realization.

"Shit, Mick, 'm sorry-" He swallowed back the drool in his mouth nervously as his hand left Mick's arm to grip the sheets benathe him. Mick looked down at it, then back immediately to Nikki's eyes. Nikki adjusted his hips against Mick's waist, feeling concerned as his guitarist still had a death grip on his hips and an impressive erection pulsing inside him. "I didn't know it offended you... I just thought that since we always called you it, you know, it was like a pet name or somethin'-" Nikki's words were slurred either from the drugs or from his interrupted arousal teetering on the edge of climax, but he was clearly doing his best to show how genuine his apology was. He was worried for Mick. He hadn't been expecting his go-to nickname to suddenly trigger his friend to the point that he would stop in the middle of the closest thing to making love Nikki had ever known.

It was Mick's turn to swallow building emotions back and lock them away with a clenched jaw.

"It's just..." He started but didn't know how to finish. "I'm..." _Old. Insecure. Ugly. Weak. I can't even scratch you up properly. I don't know why you're wasting your time._

"Mick?" Nikki's brows furrowed at the blank look Mick was giving him.

"Fuck, forget it," Mick shook his head, preparing to move again as he hung his head to let his bangs hide his eyes.

"Mick, wait a sec," Nikki bent his leg up the best he could to press a bare foot into Mick's side. Mick looked over at it as toenails dug gently into his ribs. "If you want to stop it's okay."

"No," Mick insisted.

" _Hey_ ," Nikki cut off whatever thought prepared to run through his friend's mind. "I'm serious." 

"So am I. I didn't mean to freak out, I'm sorry, Nikki." Mick pulled in a ragged breath. He moved the hand on Nikki's shoulder to apologetically rub the side of his pec and down his soft abdomen. _"Didn't mean to freak out..."_ He repeated, which only worried Nikki further. The heated pulse in Mick's dick thumped on deep inside his bass player, and he instinctively pulled out almost halfway to slowly thrust into him again. When it didn't entice a reaction from Nikki, Mick worried his bottom lip between his teeth as his already labored breathing hitched down in his lungs.

"Mick, I love you." His bandmate stated quickly. "For real. Look at me." It had been a while since Mick heard Nikki sound both sober and stern at the same time, so he did as he was told. Nikki gazed at the tormented baby blues peering up at him and hoped the love he was feeling was expressed in his own. "I don't want you upset... You mean everything to me." He spoke only just loud enough to be heard over the muffled party on the other side of the walls. His hand came up to lovingly pet Mick's cheek with the back of his palm. The older man all but trembled under the touch. "You understand that?" He carded his fingers through Mick's thick hair.

Nikki had to still be high- there was no way Mick believed he wasn't.

" _Yeah_ ," He whispered just to please him. 

"And you don't have to love me back, if that's what you're worried about," Nikki continued. But oh, Mick wished he could let Nikki know just how much he did.

"I know," He lied again with a forced blink. 

"Good. You're my favorite guy in the whole fuckin' world, Mickey. If you're sad, I'm sad. I love you too much to let you go around believing you're not special or beautiful. You're the most gorgeous motherfucker ever. I don't know why them girls always jump on Tommy and Vince's dicks and not yours; you're way better looking and so much more loving than those two fuckers. In fact, you're the most gorgeous and loving person at this party- no, in the entire fucking _city_." He playfully tugged at Mick's hair. "And you know what? I'm gonna write you a song about it." He smiled into the kiss he pushed himself up to plant on his old man's lips.

 _"T-Thanks, Nikki..."_ Mick knew tears would fall from his heavy eyes if he didn't close them right away. The smile that broke through his control wavered and shook on his lips, and he huffed a shocked laugh to try and even it out. Nikki beamed up at him when he did, and when Mick looked at him once more he swore his heart that had been broken countless times before healed itself just a little bit more.

He started thrusting again, slow three times and then speeding up easily back to a pace even harder than before. Nikki wanted to say something else, but Mick lifted him higher, easily pulling the leg on his side the rest of the way up to hang on top of his aching shoulder. He rammed Nikki good and hard, panting loudly over the muffled party while watching Nikki's impressive dick bob in the air between them. The bass player moaned through the effort of extending his climax and keeping himself up on his elbows. However he failed at the latter after only six seconds.

 _"Ungh, Mick-"_ It was the sexiest moan Mick had ever heard. _"Mick!"_ He cried out again, even better sounding to the older man. _"M-Mick, I'm gonna come-"_ he strangled. The hand preciously holding Mick's hair stayed latched in place to hang on for life, claiming it's spot.

 _"Do it baby,"_ Mick growled. He quickly brought a hand down to aggressively stroke Nikki's neglected dick.

Nikki came. His load shot all over his stomach and Mick's amazing hand that rolled over his tip and gripped his base in all the right ways. His fingers went down to massage Nikki's balls as they twitched with his orgasm.

 _"Oh, fuck!"_ Nikki screamed as his body contorted in a twist of pleasure where his back arched and his legs went frantic clenching up against Mick's movements. The sight of every muscle in his sweating, naked body flexing with the pleasure and strength of his release was nearly just enough to tip Mick over the edge as well. But it was the sudden tight contraction around his cock combined with the dazed look Nikki gave him when he lifted his head to stare up at Mick, drool hanging heavy from his chin, that sent him flying over.

Mick came harder than he ever had before deep inside his bass player. He shuddered and shook through his climax, his whole body shivering as he humped him hard until he was finally empty and spent.

They stayed like that for a few seconds- Nikki staring at Mick again while Mick closed his eyes, looming over him on all fours.

"Mickey?" Nikki whispered, almost too soft to hear over the rattling walls from a bass-heavy song.

Mick kept his eyes closed. He could feel his cum sliding around his dick inside Nikki's ass.

"Mickey, look at me," Nikki sounded stern, so Mick obeyed.

The older man raised his sweaty face to look up through his messy bangs at his bandmate. Nikki's eyes had cleared themselves up, apparently, looking much more sober than Mick was hoping for. The command needn't be spoken while the guitarist finally slid out, bringing half his load with him and gently laying Nikki down on the mattress. He kneaded Nikki's calf with one hand and rubbed his foot with the other until his circulation started working properly again. Nikki flexed his toes up to butt against Mick's palm into the massage they were getting, silently asking for him to keep rubbing them as he caught his breath. 

Nikki tried sitting up but barely made it halfway when the orgasmic numbness in his legs refused to cooperate. So he laid back down with a grunt.

"Mick, come here baby," Nikki's lazy smile grew wider as he stared at his guitarist with a stern look when Mick hesitated.

He finally sulked like a bad dog over to the younger's side, flopping down a few inches away. Nikki did manage to roll over at least, swinging a leg over Mick's hips to pull himself up against his lover. Mick reached a hand down between his spread thighs, running his fingers around his hole to feel the cum- _his cum_ \- leaking it's way back out.

 _"Tell me what's wrong, love-"_ Nikki mumbled into a kiss against his cheek. His lips moved from there over to his nose, his mouth, then burrowed their way to his ear where they rested against it.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm sorry." Mick stared at what he could see of Nikki's face.

 _"Don't fucking lie to me,"_ Nikki growled, though it held no real anger. He gripped Mick's soft arm with one hand and moved the other to grope his chest right over his nipple.

The older man took in a much needed sigh so the the oxygen in his brain could replenish and let him think as straight as currently possible.

_"I just didn't want you to call me old while we were fucking, but it's fine now... I'm sorry. Forget about it, please."_

Nikki pulled away to look Mick in the eyes. They stared at each other- two sides of the same war.

 _"And quit looking at me like I'm some kind of angel..."_ Mick breathed with a quick glance at Nikki's lips.

"You _are_ an angel. And if you don't want me calling you old anymore, maybe that will be your new nickname," he giggled. " _Angel_..." he tried it out in a breathy whisper.

"No fucking way, I'll kill you." Mick grinned but meant his threat. And Nikki knew it, so he did it again.

 _"Oh, angel,"_ he snarled that wicked grin again, leaning back to look dreamily at the ceiling. "My dark angel, my angel of death, come to steal my heart away from the living world!" 

"Nikki, I swear to God-" Mick reach out to jab a finger just right between Nikki's ribs, earning a loud laugh as he twisted to rip his hand away.

"Oh come on!" He whined. Nikki rolled back over to run his hand through Mick's killer hair, down his neck where he kneaded it roughly, then down his torso all the way to grope his ass. "I love you, it works!" 

"No. I'll fucking slaughter you if you ever call me that in public." Mick pet him back along the side of his dirty face.

"Then in the bedroom at least?" Nikki turned his head in an unnatural twist to kiss Mick's cheek nearly upside down.

"You actually want me back in bed?" Mick was surprised.

 _"Oh, honey,"_ Nikki moaned. "I never want you to fucking leave. You really know how to pound it good. But for real, you aren't insecure at all, are you? Because you, Mick Mars, have the hottest body I've ever fucking laid eyes on. I've wanted you to wreck me since you goddamn auditioned for this fucking band. And let me tell you, it was no fucking disappointment, motherfucker." 

Mick tried to stop the small smile that broke through on his lips yet again.

"You mean it?"

"Hell yeah!" _Or at least,_ Mick thought, _as much as his drugged out brain would let him._

"I'll ask you again when you're sober." 

"I am sober. I'm just drunk on your love, my angel," he kissed him again before Mick could protest, laughing loudly when he pulled away. Nikki grinded against his waist with a pleased grunt, the leg currently draped over Mick moving down to tangle between the older man's legs. "I didn't mean old man literally by the way," He started more seriously. "It's just what we've like, always called you. I'm real sorry if it really upset you though, Mickey..." he mumbled against Mick's neck as his head found a comfortable spot against it. Mick never expected Nikki to be the cuddling nor apologetic type. But there he was, proving Mick wrong yet again.

"I know, baby... it's okay. My fault for getting so insecure." Mick pet Nikki's wild hair in halfhearted attempts at seeing if he could smooth it out.

"You got nothing to be insecure about, angel. If I could only fuck one person for the rest of my life? I'd pick you. You're my old man, my guitarist, my one and only Mick Mars," he whispered his praise with a huge smile right against Mick's jaw. "I love you more than Tommy, but don't tell him I said that," He giggled. "I fucked him pretty good earlier and then he fucked me back, but I kept thinking about you. If I get super high and jump right in, sometimes I can squint just right and see your beautiful body instead. But holy shit, Mars, you were even _better_ than I fuckin' dreamed. I think that's what my crisis earlier was all about actually... some girl tried to get it on after I did a huge line of blow and I suddenly realized that I just wanted you in bed with me and up my ass- my old man showing me how it's done, not anyone else!" He half kissed, half licked Mick's cheek.

The guitarist couldn't help but grin at Nikki's rambling, whether any of it was true or not. He liked to believe that the part where he was good enough to compare to Tommy rang a little true, though... He began dozing off to the muffled sounds of the party, and Nikki's quiet musings about how much more he loved having sex with Mick than he did his terror twin.

"You're so good to me. You know what's up. I love your thick hands, your thick arms, your thick fucking legs! And ugh, shit, your gorgeous black hair, and how long it's been geting... Don't even get me started on your ocean eyes, baby. Fuck, let me drown in those bitches. You held me so close when we made love too, no one else does that... I try to cuddle Tommy when we're done but he's too fucking hyper, he never stays..." Nikki rutted his hips into Mick's again. Their softening dicks pressed against each other, both generously wet and coated with sweat. The bassist drug a foot all the way up to Mick's thigh, spreading his leg open wide as his knee pulled up to his chest. Mick took the hint and started rubbing up and down Nikki's exposed inner thigh, ghosting over his balls with his knuckles at every stroke. _"Mmmmm, see, I don't even gotta ask you, old man... you're fucking on it."_ Nikki's head tossed back with a huge yawn.

The nickname didn't feel so bad anymore, Mick thought.

Nikki's exposed throat was only inches from Mick's face as the bassist leaned his head as far back as possible in a dramatic stretch of pleasure. Pale, soft, decorated in a stupid amount of jewelry- Mick couldn't resist. The guitarist stopped his massaging to push the necklaces to the side slightly so he had a clear landing right on Nikki's collar bone. His teeth and lips met it in a rough kiss, earning an excited gasp from Nikki as Mick bit down just hard enough to leave a decent mark in his skin. He sucked hard, as hard as he could, and Nikki cried out. Mick could feel the vibrations in his throat from his aroused moaning against his mouth so he bit even harder. He finally broke the thin flesh and tasted just a drop of blood between his lips.

Mick pulled away with a wet pop, slowly giving the fresh, bleeding hickey a nice lick in apology.

 _"Do it again,"_ Nikki begged. So Mick did it again.

One towards the middle side of his neck, over the muscles that Mick felt move with whining swallows, bloodied and bruised from his teeth claiming him. Then he latched on to the other side, biting and sucking like a leech until bloody drool was running down his throat, which he then eagerly licked up.

 _"So fuckin' good, old man,"_ Nikki breathed into Mick's hair. The guitarist smiled into a soft kiss placed on his Adam's apple.

"I love you too, by the way."

Nikki's eyes shot open fully alert when Mick spoke the comment muffled somewhere in the bass player's out of control hair.

"You do?" The hope in Nikki's voice was enough for Mick to wrap his arms around his lean torso and pull him tight against his bare chest. He didn't reply, however. He simply kissed the younger man's shoulder a few times with gentle lips, before resting his face in the crook of Nikki's warm neck. It was enough to distract Nikki from his excited question, as the bassist moaned softly and went limp under the weight of his bandmate. He brought his hands up to rub up and down Mick's back, soothing the hot pain that had been growing in his spine from the rigorous movements of fucking him. His toenails scratched Mick's calf, hips bumping against the other's as he stretched a leg out to rub his foot against Mick's. He had more energy than Tommy, apparently, and Mick didn't know how the fuck he managed to have the strength to squirm so much. Shit, he was either out of shape or older than he thought; he was fucking spent. _"You feel so good,"_ Nikki whispered, more so to himself than Mick as he nuzzled into his raven hair. Nikki sniffed it, burrowed his nose deeper, and sniffed again. He was fucking weird, Mick would give him that... But to silently answer his question: _yeah. He loved him._ Him and all his weird Nikki Sixx quirks- like how he was currently sucking on Mick's ear, hair in his mouth and all.

In their silence, Mick realized the song currently playing out on the speakers was Danger.

 _"Hey,"_ Nikki lovingly bumped Mick's thigh with his knee.

 _"Mmm?"_ Mick grumbled from the verge of sleep.

 _"You wanna go again? Or are you too old for that?"_ Nikki chuckled with a kiss to his mane.

Well. Now he had to prove him wrong, again. Nikki apparently knew just how to push the right buttons to get what he wanted. But that was just another thing Mick loved about him.

Mick growled deep in his throat as he rolled them over, finding his spot between Nikki's ready legs yet again. The bassist laughed with love in his eyes and joy in his voice- and that alone was enough to kickstart Mick's heart.


End file.
